galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Z
Z''' appeared in 2016 stage show called Ultraman Festival 2016. Z (ゼット Zetto) is the main antagonist of the second stage show of 2016 Ultraman Festival. He is described as the one who will bring an end to everything as well as the embodiment of the end. Through the data of Zetton's past incarnations, Z was a biological weapon made by Alien Bat in hopes of getting his revenge against the Ultra Warriors, seeing that the monsters' past defeats are due to being "heartless", seeing the necessity of a Zetton to be given a heart. His creation was considered as a success after demonstrating his powers by killing a reinforced Super Grand King, much to Bat's own delight but unfortunately, Z developed sentience and killed his creator, wanting to perform the deed without obeying anyone's orders. Carrying out his former master's plan to eliminate the Ultras, Z assembled an army of Zettons (original Zetton, Maga-Zetton, EX Zetton and Clone Zetton) in an attack against the Land of Light where he defeated both Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra at once, but was stopped from killing them by Ultraman himself, who was later on assisted by other Ultras including Ultraseven, Ultraman Max, and Ultraman Scott, who battled against Zetton, EX Zetton and Clone Zetton respectively while Z escaped and Ultraman chased him down. Z and the Zetton army headed to Earth, and were confronted by more Ultra Warriors including Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Mebius, and then summoned Maga-Zetton from a Kaiju Card. He also defeated Ultraman while his army fought and defeated the other present Ultras. Just when all hope seemed lost, Ultraman Orb appeared. In the ensuing battle, Orb received the Ultra Fusion Cards of Ultraman Ginga and X, using them to initiate Lightning Attacker and wiping out Maga-Zetton with the Attacker Ginga X, then followed by the Sperion Ray with the other Ultras' beams. With Z left, he faced the original Ultraman and was defeated when they clashed their finishers. However in his final moments, he combined a regular Zetton with Alien Baltan, creating Zetton Alien Baltan as his final trump card. Powers and Abilities * '''Zetton's Powers: Z is known to possess abilities based on Zetton and its many incarnations. This is demonstrated when he is able to defeat a Grand King by himself, whereas for certain Ultra Warriors, it took an outside help or pure luck to defeat Grand King and/or its incarnations. ** Flight: As means of travelling, Z is capable of anti-gravity flight on his own. ** Finisher Beam: Presumably from Zetton's data, Z can launch a destructive energy beam by stretching his arms forward. It is powerful enough to rival Ultraman's Specium Ray. ** Energy Arc: Z can launch an arc of blue-purple energy that can defeat both Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra at the same time. ** Beam: Z can fire a beam from his hand. * Z Black Lance: Z's main weapon, created separately Alien Bat. This is also used to fight a Super Grand King as a test-run. * Zetton Manipulation: As the embodiment of Zettons, he can manipulate any of the monster's variations to his bidding. ** Zetton Empowerment: Should a Zetton defeated, Z can provide a power boost that surpasses a regular Ultraman. The only way to weaken them is to destroy Z himself. * Kaiju Cards: Z possess a set of Kaiju Cards, having summoned the King Demon Beast Maga-Zetton as his aid and a member of his Zetton army. * Alien Baltan Housing: Z houses multitudes of Alien Baltan in his body and his destruction can release them to create Zetton Alien Baltan. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Tomokazu Sugita Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Ultraman Universe